1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to an image module for implementing one or more images exposed to the outside of a mobile terminal, a mobile terminal having the same, and a manufacturing method of the image module.
2. Background of the Invention
In general, a terminal may be classified into a mobile (portable) terminal and a stationary terminal. The mobile terminal may be also classified into a handheld terminal and a vehicle mount terminal.
As functions of the terminal become more diversified, the terminal can support more complicated functions such as capturing images or video, reproducing music or video files, playing games, receiving broadcast signals, and the like. By comprehensively and collectively implementing such functions, the mobile terminal may be embodied in the form of a multimedia player or a device.
Various attempts have been made to implement complicated functions in such a multimedia device using hardware or software. As an example of such efforts, research on implementing images such as icons or logos on the mobile terminal is ongoing. However, there is the following problem. That is, icons of a user input unit, logos of a case, etc. are not easily implemented by any methods rather than printing.